Ageless
by Shaded Shalar
Summary: What happend to Vincent after Meteor? (Revised)


Hello again. I don't own anything, in case you didn't know. Now this is a look a Vincent's thoughts, after time has passed. I personally always thought that Vincent didn't age anymore, how else didn't he stay in that coffin for over 30 years and not change (except for the hair, don't understand that one.)  
  
Ageless.  
  
A lone figure crouched atop a house in Nibelhelm. Long ebony hair rode atop a streaming crimson cape. Dark clothes touched only by belts and metal clad boots. A golden claw hung supporting the perfect rifle, the Death Penalty. The cape wrapped around the man's face hiding him from the world, a crimson bandana fought to contain his unruly hair. Red eyes glowed harshly through the layers. This man is Vincent Valentine.  
  
"Why do I return here?" He asked the coming storm. "This place where the nightmare began, where my sins began." He gazed at the pile of rubble that was once Shinra mansion. Once he had been a Turk, one who executed whomever President Shinra ordered. He had come to this mansion with a different mission, simply protect the scientists. He had done as ordered, but he made one mistake, he fell in love.  
  
Vincent shuddered slightly. "So much pain, but even it is dead now." Vincent remembered Lucrecia with no lingering regret or love, they had both withered into nothingness. Vincent looked at his claw, a constant reminder of his sins. Vincent had joined AVALANCHE to try to atone for his sins, but only added more. Lucrecia's son, Sephiroth, his blood still stained his claw.  
  
After the battle between Holy and Meteor, Vincent had disappeared into the shadows. How could a monster, remain amongst humans? He had avoided detection by anyone for several years, but missed their friendship, should a monster feel friendship? Vincent brushed the question aside and sought out his old comrades.  
  
Cloud and Tifa had married and opened a bar in Kalm. They had two small children, a boy and girl. Vincent left without letting them know he was there, knowing that he would poison those two innocents with his darkness. Reeve had become mayor of Kalm and head of Neo-shinra, he had organized the moving of all the Midgar refugees, helping them move to what ever town the people wanted to go. Vincent knew he could do nothing for Reeve and again left without anyone knowing he had come.  
  
Barret had taken refugees and returned to North Corel, to rebuild it. Vincent once again turned away, "I can't threaten Marlene's innocence." Nanaki had become Protector of Cosmo Canyon. He was always training or studying, desperately trying to uphold his heritage. Vincent had given up on showing himself. He was a monster, unfit for their friendship. Cid had returned to Rocket Town promptly proposing to Shera. They intended to go to space again, slowly rebuilding a new rocket. But the threat of poisoning a child, Cid's child, drove Vincent away.  
  
"Only one remains." Vincent headed for Wutai. When he arrived, he was amazed by the change. No longer the tourist trap of Shinra days, now returned was the pride of the warrior. Yuffie sat as leader of Wutai, forcing the town to return to its former glory. Vincent almost smirked, "So your dream has been fulfilled. May it always be so." Vincent left.  
  
As the years passed everything changed, except Vincent. He continued to atone by becoming a protector. Where ever he went he would protect the innocent. But he would leave quickly, he didn't dare destroy the same innocence he was trying to protect. From that a legend of a crimson hero grew, at every appearance some former member of AVALANCHE would come hoping to find him. Vincent was happy that they still remembered him, but kept to the shadows.  
  
More time passed, Vincent watched as his friends aged. He watched as each died from that fate unavoidable to humans, but Vincent was a monster. Cid had been the first, the ill effects of life-long smoking catching up to him. Barret fell next, from sleep to eternal rest. Reeve followed closely. Cloud's body, poisoned by mako failed him and he too rejoined the planet. Tifa held on for a few more years, but a broken heart ended it all. After he protected someone in Wutai Yuffie appeared at the occurrence. Gray hair had replaced her chocolate locks, wrinkles obscured her youthful appearance, but her eyes held the same light. Vincent was startled when she looked directly at where he hide in the shadows, she looked so happy for a moment, but then her smile faded when he didn't reveal himself. Several days later she faded away and was enshrined in the Da chao fire caves, a final honor for restoring Wutai. Finally, after 800 years even the mighty Nanaki succumbed to death. Vincent shed only one tear for each of them, what else could a monster do? Vincent was alone.  
  
Now he sat atop a house in Nibelhelm, the town abandoned after Shinra's money stopped coming to pay the people to cover for Sephiroth's actions. Vincent stared into the coming storm. Remembering all the pain each of his friends deaths had caused him. There he sat, ageless and alone. He stood, held out his arms and begged of the planet to answer his one question.  
  
"Have I yet to atone for my sins?" 


End file.
